¿Garu enamorado?
by IrisAetherna
Summary: Garu sin darse cuenta a través de detalles y tardes enteras se enamora de alguien. ¿Cuál será el precio que ha de pagarse para mantener esta relación? Disclaimer: la imagen de portada fue extraída de un episodio de Pucca.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Buena idea?

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup_

Te recomiendo ver la serie

 _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Buena idea?**

Era un día brillante en la aldea de Sooga, como casi todos los días, Pucca estaba trabajando en el restaurante Chin-Dooga y Garu entrenando.

Pero había un punto del día en el que comenzaba la 《pesadilla》 para Garu, o por lo menos así él lo veía. Garu debía admitir que al principio le parecía lindo que Pucca lo persiguiera, pero con el paso del tiempo las persecuciones empezaron a cansarlo.

Ese día la 《pesadilla》 empezó cuando Pucca decidió a llevarle a Garu un pedido especial.

Garu estaba meditando cuando escuchó a lo lejos algo que parecía ser la motoneta roja de Pucca, por si acaso Garu se levantó a ver que era; discretamente trató de averiguar si era Pucca y efectivamente, era ella.

Garu trató de esconderse, pero Pucca lo escuchó y ahí empezó una clásica persecución.

Garu no sabía qué hacer, si llegaba a la playa todo estaría perdido, a menos que llegara primero. Garu pensó que el único modo de librarse de Pucca era llegando primero a la playa y buscar una barca en la que pueda huir o un lugar en el que pueda esconderse.

Garu llegó a la playa, no había señales de Pucca, por ahora. Disponía de unos pocos segundos y con suerte un par de minutos para que se le ocurriera algo. Desgraciadamente no había ni un bote o un lugar que le pudiera servir de escondite, Garu sólo divisó a Rin Rin tomando en sol junto con Junie, su perrita.

Garu estaba tan desesperado que sólo se le ocurrió acercarse a Rin Rin y fingir que quería pasar el día con ella. Rin Rin no le disgustaba a Garu, realmente ella le era indiferente, pero prefería no estar cerca de ella; pero en ese momento era su única opción.

Garu rápidamente se acercó a donde Rin Rin estaba y comenzó a quitarse su traje ninja. Al ver ésto Rin Rin clavó una furiosa mirada en Garu.

-¡Hey oye! Debes irte.- dijo Rin Rin furiosa.

Por el voto de silencio que Garu había hecho, no podía explicarle a Rin Rin la situación.

-¡Vete ahora Garu! Si estás aquí seguramente la tonta de Pucca viene hacia acá...- espetó Rin Rin mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Garu solo gruño, sujetó a Rin Rin del brazo y la jaló hacia el mar.

-¡Oye, suéltame!- gritó Rin Rin.

Una vez dentro del mar, Pucca llegó a la playa y los vió a los 2, dentro del mar; eso causó que Pucca se enojara y furiosamente corriera hacia ambos.

-¿Ves? Ésto es tu culpa, yo me voy.- dijo Rin Rin furiosa mientras se alejaba de Garu.

Garu tomó el brazo de Rin Rin y la jaló hacia él, Garu cargó a Rin Rin, la lanzó y la atrapó.

-Oye, ¿qué haces?- preguntó asustada Rin Rin.

Garu sólo continuó lanzando y atrapando a Rin Rin; Pucca sólo los miraba desde la orilla confundida. Garu al ver que Pucca no se iba, tomó a Rin Rin y la besó.

Pucca miró la escena sorprendida, pero luego esa mirada adquirió un toque de tristeza.

Rin Rin miró a Pucca, por el rostro que ella tenía supo que estaba a punto de llorar y Rin Rin comprendió que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

-Oye Pucca, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo Rin Rin en un tono burlón, acto seguido se rió y volvió a besar a Garu.

Pucca instantáneamente comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo al restaurante. Garu sabía que eso último había sido bastante cruel; él había conseguido su objetivo, pero se sentía un poco mal por Pucca.


	2. Capítulo 2: Algo raro pasa aquí

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup_

Te recomiendo ver la serie

 _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 _ **Capítulo 2: Algo raro pasa aquí...**_

Garu intentó pasar el resto de su día entrenando, pero al no poder concentrarse fue a buscar a Abyo, que encantado aceptó entrenar con su buen amigo Garu.

Mientras, Pucca lloraba desconsoladamente en su habitación. Ching estaba a su lado, ella sólo pensaba en qué podía decirle para calmarla.

-Oye, Pucca...- dijo Ching.

Pucca con lágrimas en los ojos y en toda su cara básicamente, fijó una triste mirada en Ching.

-¿Sabes?, posiblemente ésto lo planeó Rin Rin. ¿Recuerdas cuando 《Garu》 iba a casarse con Rin Rin?- le dijo Ching.

Eso no animaba mucho a Pucca.

-Pues bueno, recuerda que resultó ser Dada disfrazado.- dijo Ching con un poco de ánimo.

Pucca recordó ese día, desde cuando creyó que Garu amaba a Rin Rin, hasta cuando se descubrió toda la verdad. Eso realmente la animó.

Al día siguiente Pucca se fue a buscar a Garu, ella sigilosamente se instaló en un arbusto en donde usualmente Garu meditaba con Mio, su gato. Y esperó a que Garu llegara.

Un rato después Garu llegó, todo marchaba bien para Pucca. Ésta al verlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Garu escuchó la risita, él perfectamente sabía que Pucca estaba cerca. Trató de fingir que no había escuchado nada, quizás Pucca tardaría un poco en salir de su escondite; Garu tenía muy poco tiempo para pensar.

En ese momento sólo pensaba en lo que pasó el día anterior en la playa con Rin Rin, eso le había funcionado bien; Garu reflexionó un segundo, podía usar esa estrategia otra vez, pero corría el riesgo de que Rin Rin hiciera llorar a Pucca de nuevo.

Garu se levantó, y tranquilamente se fue de ahí. Pucca estaba un tanto confundida, así que decidió seguir a Garu sigilosamente en lugar de abalanzarse sobre él.

Garu sabía que Pucca lo estaba siguiendo, la desesperación se lo comía por dentro, pero él trataba de aparentar tranquilidad por fuera. Una vez que Garu llegó a la aldea, se dispuso a buscar a Rin Rin.

Garu divisó un carrito de flores y creyó que para complementar su plan podía comprarle un ramo de flores a Rin Rin. Garu corrió hacia el carrito y Pucca corrió detrás de él, escondiéndose para que Garu no la viera.

Garu se detuvo en el carro, sacó unas monedas, compró un bello ramo de coloridas flores y empezó a buscar a Rin Rin. Pucca estaba muy confundida, en su cabeza revoloteaban los pensamientos del verdadero Garu enamorado de Rin Rin y de un falso Garu parte de una broma de Rin Rin. Pucca dedujo que la única manera de saber que pasaba era seguir a Garu.


	3. Capítulo 3: Y seguimos con lo mismo

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 **Capítulo 3: Y seguimos con lo mismo...**

Garu encontró a Rin Rin cargada de bolsas saliendo de una boutique. Garu se paró enfrente y le tendió el ramo.

-¿Son para mí?- preguntó Rin Rin curiosa.

Garu un sonido afirmativo, pues las flores eran para ella.

-Oh, muchas gracias Garu.- dijo Rin Rin mientras se sonrojaba.

Garu señaló las bolsas de Rin Rin con una ligera sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedes cargarlas y acompañarme.- dijo Rin Rin dudosa.

Garu tomó sus bolsas y siguió a Rin Rin. Pucca y Rin Rin estaban confundidas, ellas no sabían lo que pasaba. Pucca se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y se fue, ella quería llorar; su alegre andar se convirtió en uno triste y pesado, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza y enojo, pero con más tristeza que enojo. Mientras tanto Rin Rin no sabía porque Garu actuaba así, pues hasta donde ella creía eran sólo conocidos.

Durante toda su tarde de compras Rin Rin se sintió incómoda; una vez terminada se dirigió a casa y Garu la acompañó hasta su puerta.

Rin Rin tenía muchas preguntas, ella no sabía si debía invitar a Garu a pasar y charlar con él sobre lo ocurrido o simplemente darle las gracias y cerrar la puerta lentamente.

-Gracias Garu.- dijo Rin Rin en un tono amable con un toque de agradecimiento.

Garu solo sonrió y se retiró.

Mientras caminaba a casa Garu pensó en lo bien que le había salido el plan. Podía estar con Rin Rin cuando Pucca quisiera acercarse a él y Rin Rin no insultaria a Pucca si no la veía.

Al día siguiente Garu se levantó de buen humor, cuando salió de su casa notó que no había señales de Pucca; Garu meditó e incluso pudo entrenar con Abyo en paz.

Un poco más tarde Garu se encontraba cansado, así que se despidió de Abyo y se retiró a su casa. Una vez en su casa, Garu empezó a tener hambre; él quería fideos, pero sabía que en el restaurante estaría Pucca.

A Garu se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Rin Rin para ir a comer, pero no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Garu se dirigió al pueblo, corrió al carrito de flores y ésta vez compró unas elegantes rosas rojas.

Garu caminó a casa de Rin Rin, tocó la puerta y Rin Rin abrió. Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida.

-Emm, ¿hola Garu?...- dijo Rin Rin extrañada.

Garu le dió las flores a Rin Rin. Rin Rin pensó que eran hermosas y olían muy bien.

-Gracias Garu.- dijo Rin Rin amablemente. Garu sonrió ligeramente y se sonrojó un poco.

-Me imagino que quieres salir…- dijo Rin Rin en un tono dudoso.

Garu asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Rin Rin de la mano y la condujo al restaurante.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Dada los recibió, él estaba un poco extrañado por verlos juntos, pero se sentía muy celoso al ver a Rin Rin saliendo con alguien más.

-En un momento está su mesa.- dijo Dada intentando esconder sus sentimientos.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, Garu y Rin Rin tomaron asiento. Pucca sólo los miraba desde arriba con Ching.

-Debemos saber que pasa.- dijo Ching decidida.

Pucca solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella estaba triste, confundida y furiosa. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía fuerzas para investigar qué pasaba.

-Si quieres yo investigo Pucca.- dijo Ching.

Pucca asintió con la cabeza.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

**Capítulo 4: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?**

Ching había planeado muy bien todo. Quería encontrar la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Al mediodía Ching trepó al tejado de una casa y esperó. A los pocos minutos vio a Rin Rin que caminaba con Junie. Ching se puso en posición y saltó; ella cayó a pocos pasos de Rin Rin y se plantó frente a ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Deja a Garu en paz!- le dijo Ching a Rin Rin furiosa.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rin Rin confundida.

-Sí, déjalo en paz. Esta broma ya fue muy lejos, Pucca se siente terrible. Piensa por una vez en alguien que no seas tu.- dijo Ching furiosa.

-Se que no me vas a creer, pero Garu es el que me va a buscar, no es una broma mía. Aunque no lo creas, estoy tan confundida como todos aquí.- dijo Rin Rin tranquilamente.

Acto seguido Rin Rin siguió su camino.

Si Rin Rin estaba confundida, el pobre Garu se sentía peor aún. Él tenía demasiado en que pensar, en su mente rondaban toda clase de pensamientos: Rin Rin, Pucca, fideos, amor… Necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Ching llegó al restaurante, subió y vio a Pucca que la esperaba ansiosamente en su habitación. Ching cerró la puerta, exhaló y se sentó junto a Pucca.

-Ella no sabe qué pasa.- dijo Ching desanimada. Pucca hizo una mueca de inconformidad y enojo.

-Sé que no debería creer lo que dice, pero sentí que dijo la verdad.- dijo Ching. Pucca hizo una mueca de inconformidad y señaló uno de sus pósters de Garu.

-¡Es cierto Pucca! Nadie mejor para explicar qué pasa.- dijo Ching emocionada.

Pucca contorsionó una ligera sonrisa, luego exhaló y esa pequeña sonrisa se arqueó hacia arriba.

-No te preocupes Pucca, pronto todo quedará aclarado.- dijo Ching llena de esperanza mientras palmeaba la espalda de Pucca.

-Bueno, ya me voy Pucca. Vendré a verte luego.- dijo Ching. Acto seguido salió de la habitación de Pucca y fue a buscar a Garu.

Mientras tanto, Garu estaba en su casa. No hacía nada, sólo estaba ahí, pensando. Había podido entrenar un par de horas, pero no pudo meditar ni un par de minutos.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, primero Garu decidió separar lo que estaba en su mente. ¿Qué hay ahí? Pucca, Rin Rin, fideos, entrenar, Mio, sus amigos. Sólo había eso, nada más.

Ahora había que explicar el porqué de los pensamientos: los fideos eran sencillos, pues tenía algo de hambre. ¿Mio? Garu no había alimentado a Mio.

Mientras Garu servía la comida de Mío, seguía pensando. Pensaba en entrenar porque simplemente amaba entrenar. ¿Sus amigos? Hace tanto que no veía a sus amigos, pero eso era normal.

Ahora sólo quedaban los 2 pensamientos más complicados: Pucca y Rin Rin. Garu empezó con Rin Rin, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Era sólo un interés o era algo más? Garu recordó cómo era todo antes de dedicarse completamente a las artes marciales: hablaba, salía frecuentemente con sus amigos e incluso era amigo de Rin Rin. Después reflexionó en cómo fué todo después de su voto de silencio: ya casi no veía a sus amigos, dejó de hablar, se distanció. Ahí Garu se dió cuenta de que le dejó de hablar a Rin Rin por su voto de silencio, realmente no la odiaba y quizás muy en el fondo de su gélido corazón ninja todavía existen sentimientos hacia ella.

Ahora seguía Pucca, ¿qué pasaba con ella? Ella había llegado un día a vivir con sus tíos. Al principio le pareció agradable; Garu recordó que cuando fue a darle la bienvenida con Abyo y Ching, Pucca lo miraba raro. Ahora Garu entendía de que Pucca en ese momento se enamoró de él.

Garu se recostó en su futón y miró la lámpara que colgaba del tejado. Garu se acordó que cuando recién conoció a Pucca, ella sólo lo veía desde lejos; conforme se conocían más, Pucca se acercaba más a él. Al principio le parecía lindo, incluso le sonreía a Pucca; después se convirtió en algo horrible. Garu sentía que Pucca lo agobiaba, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle cómo se sentia.

Garu estaba muy confundido y el tanto pensar, hizo que se sintiera muy hambriento.

Una voz distante reventó su atmósfera.

-¡Hey Garu! Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ching.

Era Ching, pero ¿por qué tenían que hablar?


	5. Capítulo 5: Aclarando la mente

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

**Capítulo 5: Aclarando la mente.**

Garu salió de su casa y Ching caminó hacia él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Ching exhaló.

-Garu, tenemos que hablar. Toda esta situación necesita aclararse.- dijo Ching.

Garu gruño, pues sabía que en algún momento tenía que decir que está pasando. El estómago de Garu gruño con fuerza.

-Veo que tienes hambre…- dijo Ching con tranquilidad. Garu asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos al restaurante y ahí podremos conversar.- dijo Ching con amabilidad.

Garu negó con la cabeza, quería comer pero no le apetecía ir al restaurante. Así que resignándose Garu inhaló y exhaló con un poco de fuerza.

-Bueno, ire por comida si me explicas qué pasa.- dijo Ching.

Garu asintió con la cabeza y contorsionó una sonrisa.

Un rato después Ching regresó con la comida, Garu engulló fideos, panecillos de mostaza entre otros. Una vez que Garu y Ching comieron recogieron todo.

-Sabes, acabo de recordar que tu no hablas. Pero eso no te salvará de explicarme qué pasa.- dijo Ching.

Garu fue por papel y tinta y comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó de escribir le tendió el papel a Ching. Ching lo leía mientras sus ojos se abrían más y más a cada palabra que leía.

-Wow, no me lo puedo creer. No sé qué decirle a Pucca.- dijo Ching sorprendida.

Garu rápidamente escribió y le tendió el papel a Ching. Ésta lo leyó.

-¿No quieres que le diga a Pucca nada de ésto?- dijo Ching.

Garu asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente escribió otra cosa en más papel.

-Oh, no quieres que le diga porque la vas a lastimar más.- dijo Ching en un tono comprensivo.

Garu asintió con la cabeza y empezó a escribir otra cosa un poco más despacio mientras su cara empezaba a mostrar distintas emociones, entre ellas la tristeza, confusión e incluso un poco de felicidad. Una vez que Garu terminó de escribir le dió el papel a Ching.

-Sabes, creo que debes aclarar tu mente. Necesitas saber qué quieres, pero más importante: debes saber qué hacer.- dijo Ching con seguridad.

Garu resopló, se sentó en el suelo y sólo miró el suelo.

-Bueno, ya me voy Garu. Ten una buena tarde.- dijo Ching. Acto seguido ella se fue.

Ching tenía razón, Garu necesitaba saber qué quería. Pero ¿qué es lo que quería?

Garu se recostó en su futón y empezó a pensar en lo que quería. ¿Quería a Pucca? No, a ella no. Jamás la quiso; bueno, sólo la quiso como una amiga y ya. Pucca y Garu no podían estar juntos, ellos eran polos opuestos. Aunque Garu sabe que la gente dice que los polos opuestos se atraen. Él ahora sabía que no quería eso en su vida.

Ahora, lo más difícil: ¿quería a Rin Rin? Sí, no… Qué difícil. Sólo el tiempo dirá, pero ¿cómo? Quizá debía darle pie a algo más entre los dos, intentar algo con ella le daría la respuesta.

Ahora Garu tiene un plan y va a ponerlo en marcha.


	6. Capítulo 6: Plan en marcha

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

**Capítulo 6: Plan en marcha.**

Garu se levantó feliz, desayunó, alimentó a Mio y fue a buscar a Abyo para entrenar.

Abyo y Garu pasaron toda la mañana entrenando. En la tarde Abyo se fue a buscar comida y Garu se fue a casa.

Una vez en casa Garu tomó una ducha, tomó un traje limpio y salió a buscar a Rin Rin.

En el camino Garu vio una tienda que vendía un precioso listón verde para el cabello. Él pensó que sería lindo darle un detalle a Rin Rin, así que entró en la tienda y compró el listón. Afortunadamente Garu halló a Rin Rin en su casa, tocó a la puerta y esperó. A los pocos segundos Garu escuchaba pisadas que se dirigían a la puerta. Rin Rin abrió.

-Oh, Garu. ¡Qué sorpresa!, pasa.- dijo Rin Rin sorprendida y extrañada.

Rin Rin ni tenía idea de qué pasaba, solo sabía que Garu estaba en su casa con una bolsa en la mano, la cual inmediatamente le dió.

-¿Para mi?- preguntó Rin Rin. Garu asintió con la cabeza.

Rin Rin abrió el obsequio y sacó con delicadeza el listón verde. Acto seguido Rin Rin lo ató en su cabeza y se miró en el espejo.

-Wow, me encanta. Es bellísimo.- dijo Rin Rin mientras se miraba.

Luego ella se acercó a Garu.

-Gracias.- dijo dulcemente y acto seguido besó su mejilla.

Garu sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

-Me imagino que quieres salir… Conmigo.- dijo Rin Rin.

Garu asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Rin Rin de la mano y salieron de su casa.

Ambos fueron al muelle, al restaurante y caminaron por el centro de Sooga. Aquel paseo fue un sueño, algo con lo que todas soñaban.

Cuando Pucca los vio en el restaurante decidió espiarlos en vista de que Ching no le dijo nada sobre Garu. Como es de esperarse su corazón se rompió, ella veía a **SU** Garu coqueteando (a su manera), abrazando, besando y lanzándole miradas a la tonta de Rin Rin.

No solamente Pucca se sentía despechada, también sentía una gran ira hacia Rin Rin.

Conforme pasaban los días Garu pasaba tiempo con Rin Rin y al parecer ambos sentían algo, uno por el otro.

Pucca seguía espiándolos aunque eso la hería más y alimentaba su enojo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Cómo arreglar un corazón rot

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto?**

Cierto día una vez que Pucca terminó de espiar a Garu y a Rin Rin, Pucca decidió que Rin Rin dejaría a Garu en paz. Pucca salió de su casa y fue a casa de Rin Rin.

Cuando Pucca llegó a casa de Rin Rin vió las luces prendidas así que tocó la puerta violentamente. Obviamente Rin Rin abrió.

-Hey Pucca, no deberías tocar la puerta así y ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Rin Rin molesta.

-¡Deja en paz a Garu!- le gritó Pucca.

-Wow, hablaste.- dijo Rin Rin sorprendida.

-Sólo lo diré una vez más, déjalo.- dijo Pucca.

-Sabes, no dejaré a Garu en paz sólo por que tu no aceptas que él me ama a mi y no a ti. ¿Que harás Pucca? ¿Llorar o patalear hasta que obtengas lo que quieres?- dijo Rin Rin groseramente.

Pucca se abalanzó sobre Rin Rin y empezó a pegarle mientras lloraba. Rin Rin se enojó y se transformó en la diosa viento y arrojó a Pucca por la ventana de su casa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y hacer eso?- dijo Rin Rin furiosa con una voz un poco áspera.

-Tu empezaste.- dijo Pucca furiosa.

Las 2 siguieron peleando, toda Sooga se aglutinó para verlas. Todos las veían: los chefs, Abyo, Ching, Santa, Tobe… Incluso el maestro Soo bajó de su templo para ver que pasaba.

Garu llegó a casa de Rin Rin, cuando vió la escena soltó los panecillos que Rin Rin y él iban a cenar.

Pucca estaba sobre Rin Rin cuando Garu corrió hacia Pucca y la empujó.

Cuando Pucca se incorporó no creía lo que veía: Garu protegiendo a Rin Rin.

Pucca se acercó hacia Garu tranquilamente y lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de Pucca era triste y la de Garu era fuerte. Garu desvió la mirada hacia Rin Rin, miro a Picca y luego exhaló.

-Romperé mi voto de silencio para aclarar todo.- dijo Garu seriamente.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por que hacía mucho, en realidad demasiado que Garu no hablaba.

-¿Por qué me haces ésto?- dijo Pucca con la voz quebrada.

-Por que la amo.- dijo Garu. Garu desvió la mirada hacia Rin Rin y ambos se miraron tiernamente.

-Yo te amé primero.- dijo Pucca con fuerza.

-No quiere decir que deba corresponderye. Al principio era lindo que me persiguieras, pero después fue asfixiante. Tenía un genuino temor de lo que me podría pasar. Lo siento Pucca, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos.-dijo Garu seriamente.

-¿De ningún modo?- dijo Pucca a punto de llorar.

Todos miraban atentos la escena.

-Sólo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad, pero los dos sabemos que tu quieres más y eso no te lo puedo ofrecer.- dijo Garu un tanto más calmado.

Pucca sólo exhaló y se fue y con ella todos se fueron.

Rin Rin se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y caminó hacia Garu.

-Hey, ¿de verdad sientes eso por mi?- pregunto Rin Rin.

-A decir verdad, sí.- dijo Garu mientras se sonrojaba.


	8. Capítulo 8: Felices al fin

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

 _Te recomiendo ver la serie_ _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 **Capítulo 8: El final.**

Garu llevaba a Rin Rin hasta su casa, pero de repente Garu se detuvo, miró a Rin Rin directo a los ojos, la tomó de las manos y empezó a hablar:

-Sabes Rin Rin, debo decirte que al principio me acerqué a ti para alejar a Pucca y…- decía Garu hasta que Rin Rin le puso suavemente su mano sobre su boca.

-Shhh, ya lo sé. Siempre lo supe. Y me agradaba que hicieras eso.- dijo Rin Rin.

Continuaron caminando a casa de Rin Rin y llegaron a la puerta.

-Garu, mañana me apetece ir a la playa. ¿A qué hora vamos?- dijo Rin Rin.

-¿En la tarde te parece?- le preguntó Garu.

-Claro.- dijo Rin Rin.

Garu besó a Rin Rin suavemente, se despidieron y aguardaron pacientemente hasta la anhelada hora de su encuentro.

Mientras tanto Pucca estaba sentada al borde de su cama, medio lloriqueaba, inhalaba, exhalaba y pensaba sobre lo que Garu le había dicho.

Si realmente lo amaba lo dejaría en paz o ¿seguiría luchando por él?

 **FIN.**


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** _todos los personajes pertenecen a Voozclub Character Workgroup._

Te recomiendo ver la serie

 _《_ _Pucca_ _》_ _y leer un poco sobre sus personajes para saber quién es quién._

 **Epílogo.**

Pucca aún se sentía triste por lo ocurrido, ya no había ira hacia Rin Rin, pero su pequeño corazón se partía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños al verlos a los dos.

Aquel día Pucca regresaba de hacer una entrega a casa de Garu, verlo le había hecho recordar todo. A medio camino sintió que se le terminaron las fuerzas y se echó a llorar muy cerca de la guarida de Tobe.

-Ya estoy harto de Pucca, saldré a ver qué pasa.- espetó Tobe irritado y los ninjas asientieron con la cabeza mientras algunos decían 《Sí, ve, hazlo.》.

Tobe salió muy decidido de su casa y caminó firmemente hacia Pucca. Cuando llegó hacia ella se le plantó enfrente y la miró. Pucca no hizo más que alzar la mirada, pues estaba sentada.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no dejas de llorar? Nos sacas de nustras casillas a todos.- dijo Tobe en su tono de voz usual.

-Garu.- alcanzó a decir Pucca.

-Oh, ya veo. Todos vimos eso.- dijo Tobe.

En ese momento Tobe entendió que gritando no iba a solucionar nada, asi que se sentó junto a Pucca, exhaló, se quitó su máscara ninja y puso su mano en su espalda.

Para Pucca era extremadamente extraño que Tobe hiciera eso y ella sólo le dirigió su mirada de perro triste.

-Sabes, no puedes vivir en el pasado. No dejes que ellos te quiten tu tan característica… Felicidad.- dijo Tobe amablemente.

-¿Tu crees eso?- dijo Pucca.

-Por supuesto. ¿Sabes? También creo que algún día encontrarás a alguien y será 100 veces mejor que Garu.- dijo Tobe.

Pucca lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.


	10. Aclaración

**Ah, el capítulo 7…**

El título iba a ser: _Capítulo 7: ¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto?_ , pero simplemente pasé el límite. 7n7

Tuve que quitar los signos de pregunta (¿ ?) para que más o menos entrara el título; por eso el capítulo 7 se llama: _Capitulo 7: Cómo arreglar un corazón rot._


End file.
